


Mistletoe

by a-winchester-fairytale (unleash_your_imagination)



Series: 12 Days of Chirstmas 2017 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Mistletoe, Reader-Insert, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unleash_your_imagination/pseuds/a-winchester-fairytale





	Mistletoe

Sam woke up to find that you had been decorating the bunker. As you had promised, there were only a few lights throughout the library, and you had moved some of the furniture to make room for a tree that you planned to beg them to pick up for you. You were hanging some garland across the fireplace in the living room and there were red stockings on a chair next to you to be hung up once you were done with the garland when he found you.

“Everything okay?” You asked, watching him for a reaction. Sam smiled.

“I like it.” He replied. You fought back the urge to squeal as he walked past you to the kitchen to start making coffee. He was still sipping his first cup, his laptop open in front of him when he heard Dean get up.

“Look at this place!” Dean’s voice carried through the bunker, filled with excitement and Sam chuckled. He cleared his throat as Dean stepped into the kitchen to hide his laughter, but Dean picked up on it anyway. “What?” He asked.

“Nothing.” Sam answered, shrugging with fake innocence. Dean rolled his eyes and decided to leave it alone.

“Do you want breakfast, Y/N?” Dean called down the hall to you as he pulled bacon and eggs out of the fridge.

“If you’re cooking, hell yeah!” You called back. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sam yelled back to you.

“Not what you think.” You said calmly, walking into the room. “It’s just wanted to make sure he was making an offer, not a request.” You explained, giving Dean a wink when he put his hand over his heart in fake offense.

“You’re breaking my heart.” He pouted. You grabbed a water from the fridge and smiled as you walked past him back to your decorations.

“Never” You replied, touching his shoulder as you past. Dean smiled and turned back to cooking. Sam watched, silent until he was sure you were out of earshot.

“When are you going to tell her how you feel?” Sam whispered. Dean almost dropped the spacula in his hand. He spun around, glaring at Sam.

“What are you talking about?” He asked with more nervousness in his voice than he would have liked.

“Dean, come on. The two of you obviously like each other. Why don’t you just tell her?” Sam said, closing the laptop in front of him. He had been watching the two of you do that dance for weeks.

“What makes you think she likes me?” Dean asked, ignoring Sam’s question.

“Because I’m not blind.” Sam answered, sarcastically. 

“For your information, I have a plan.” Dean retorted, giving his little brother a bitch face for his sarcasm.

“Okay, Dean.” Sam smirked in disbelief. 

Dean rolled his eyes, turning back to his cooking. “You’ll see.” He mumbled. All he had to do was wait for the perfect time.

That time didn’t come easily. Dean carried a little bushel of mistletoe in his jacket pocket all day. Twice, he tried to pull it out and before he could surprise you with it, someone interrupted the moment. The first was when he came up to behind you as you hung the stockings. Just when he reached in his pocket, your cell phone rang and you answered it before you even realized he had come into the room.

“Hi, Jody!….you can? That’s great!….of course…..” he heard as you walked down the hall to your room. He almost forgot about the mistletoe in his hand when he realized that meant that Jody was coming to the dinner you had wanted to have.

You had told him about your conversation with Sam after the two of you had finished eating breakfast. He had been so happy and moved that you would do so much for him and Sam that he almost let it slip out right then. The only thing that stopped him was that he wanted it to be special….romantic.

The second time he almost completed his mission, Sam walked into the room just as he said your name. 

“Did you see where I put the charger for the laptop?” Sam asked and Dean quickly hid the mistletoe behind his back before you saw it, his cheeks reddening when he realized that Sam did see it.

“I think I saw it in the war room.” You answered, noticing the exchanged of glances between Dean and Sam, but choosing to ignore it. Instead, you shook your head, and returned to the book in front of you. Dean sighed, slipping the plant back in his pocket and walking away to his room. He had almost given up, when you called him into the living room.

“What do you think?” You asked, hope all over your face. He smiled as he looked around the room at the finished product. “All we need is a tree for the corner there.” You added.

“It’s almost perfect.” He said, and laughed as you looked around, worried about what you would have forgotten.

“What am I missing?” You finally asked.

“Mistletoe.” Dean answered, pulling the plant out of his jacket pocket and holding it up. “I picked it down the road this morning.” You bit down on your lower lip, trying not to laugh.

“Dean, I don’t know what that is, but it’s not mistletoe.” You told him, flinching a little at the way his face fell. He shook his head, laughing as he tossed the plant toward the trashcan on the other side of the room.

“Who needs mistletoe, anyway?“ He said with a shrug. "Just come here and gimme a kiss.” He added, pulling you close and kissing your lips before you realized what he was doing. He waited for your reaction, his eyes darting back and forth between yours.

You smiled, trying to ignore the pounding in your chest. Without a single word, you wrapped your arms around the back of his neck and pulled him down to kiss you again.


End file.
